yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Carly Carmine
| english = }} Carly Carmine, known as Carly Nagisa in the Japanese version, is an unsuccessful, clumsy reporter, who tends to get pushed around by others. In the English version, Carly is not even a real reporter, but an unpaid intern for a newspaper who posts stories about street duels on a blog. She tries to report real stories for the newspaper, but never succeeds. Despite witnessing all the events concerning the Dark Signers, learning many secrets about New Domino City and Satellite and spending time with Jack Atlas, something always prevents her from writing a story. She later becomes a Dark Signer through a series of unfortunate events. She is disliked and somewhat envied by Mina, due to the amount of time she spends with Jack. She also develops feelings for him during the time they spend together, and is willing to follow his trail. Biography Prior to debut Judging by Carly's own words, she lived on the street or some poor background for a while, but is determined not to go back. She knows the reporter Angela, who comes across as her rival. Although, Angela thinks little of Carly and tends to see her as a poor excuse for a reporter. After the Fortune Cup After the Fortune Cup, Carly attempts to interview the new King, Yusei Fudo. After he disappears, she along with more reporters, crowd up to interview Rex Goodwin. Carly makes her way to the front of the crowd and asks Goodwin about Yusei's arm glowing during his Duel with Jack Atlas. Goodwin is put off by the question, but claims to have not noticed. Shortly afterwards, Carly is contacted by her chief, who is unhappy that she failed to interview Yusei. He threatens to fire her, if she can't get information on this scoop. Carly assures him that she'll get a scoop, while she goes in search of answers regarding Yusei's arm glowing. Using a Duel Disk radar in her car, Carly was able to locate Yusei Fudo and a Dark Signer, when they dueled. Here she noticed both players arms were glowing and deduced that Goodwin was playing dumb. She managed to catch the second half of the Shadow Duel on her camera. After the Duel she recognized Yusei's opponent as Dick Pitt. Dick had no recollection of what just happened. She tried to interview both Yusei and Dick, but Sector Security arrived to assess damage caused by the Shadow Duel. Yusei fled before the Securities found him, Carly tried to follow him, but was pulled back by Dick who didn't want to face them alone. the Securities took Carly's camera and asked her and Dick if they were responsible for an upturned car, which had been tossed aside during the Shadow Duel. Both her and Dick were held for questioning after the incident. This prevented Carly's scoop from getting printed. Time with Jack As she attends the premiere of the movie "Road of the King", she encounters Misty, and through Angela she finds out that Jack Atlas is also from Satellite. Having heard that Carly goes to the hospital to question him. Misty removes Carly's glasses and recognizes her from a vision, where she sees Carly's death. Carly sneaks into the hospital in disguise as a nurse. here Trudge, who has been brainwashed, becomes a Dark Signer and challenges Jack to a Duel. With Jack's arm still injured, he forces Carly to help him Duel, by drawing his cards and telling her which ones to play. Here she sees he also has a dragon birthmark. They defeat Trudge, but Jack collapses and has Carly get him out of the hospital, without anyone seeing him. The next day Carly is visited by Trudge and Mina, who want to take Jack back. Jack dismisses them saying he is no longer King and he'll be staying here for a while. Pressured to get a story for her newspaper, Carly considers writing an article about Jack, but cannot bring herself to question Jack. After Jack goes on a date with her to repay her for what she's done for him, he leaves to a tower. Carly finds him there and Jack tells her how he was a fool and used while he was King. Carly suggests that that was the old Jack, who got defeated by Yusei and now it's time for the real Jack to rise. Jack takes her advice and refuses to be led astray anymore and tells her she can write what she likes about him. Carly turns over a new leaf too, as she vows to never write anything that would hurt a duelist. Mina phones Carly during the night to take Jack to Satellite via helicopter. Carly tags along. During the helicopter ride, she learns the true story concerning the Zero Reverse incident and Yusei's past. If she writes about it, Jack feels no one would believe her anyway. As the helicopter approaches the Shadow Turbo Duel between Yusei and Kyosuke Kalin, they also spot Crow watching the Duel as well. While watching this, she hears about Team Satisfaction. Dark Signers As the helicopter returns to New Domino, after witnessing the Duel between Yusei and Kiryu end abruptly, Carly is forced to give up a hidden audio clip of her conversation with Jack and is left once again without a scoop. He tells her it is too dangerous to stay with him whilst the Dark Signers are at bay, but promises to tell her everything when it is all over. Not willing to let go of Jack from her life, Carly decides to find out more information regarding the other Signers starting with Akiza Izinski and the Arcadia Movement, of which she comes across Misty Lola in their records. During an interview, Misty warns Carly not to investigate the Movement and that it was responsible for the death of her younger brother. Nevertheless Carly goes to the Arcadia Movement and finds information regarding Rex Goodwin. She is spotted by Sayer, who challenges her to a Duel. During the Duel, Sayer tells Carly that Rex Goodwin was once a resident from Satellite. She loses after her first turn and is blasted out through the high story window by Sayer's monsters, leading to her death. After her fall, the hummingbird dark mark starts glowing on her arm, reviving her as one of the Dark Signers. After her transformation, she challenges Sayer to a Shadow Duel for revenge. In this Duel, she knocks him through the wall, leading to the stairwell using her Earthbound Immortal and makes him fall the entire length of the building. Afterward, she transforms back into her normal self, not understanding what's going on or why she's wearing a strange Duel Disk and bearing a dark mark. Carly is then horrified at the revelation that she sent Sayer to his death. She cries out for Jack to come back and rescue her as she does not want to be a Dark Signer after she remembers the Duel with Sayer. In a moment of sadness and confusion, Misty approaches her after leaving the Duel with Akiza in a postponed state and reassures her by telling her that she was saved by her god after hearing her pleas at the moment of her death. They are then picked up via helicopter by Demak. Jack finds Carly's glasses inside the building and believes her to have been on of the victims used to summon the Earthbound Immortals. She later appears in the residence of the Dark Signers, overlooking an oncoming thunderstorm, around the same time as Jack and others arrive in Satellite. After Rudger and Yusei's Shadow Duel concludes, the rest of the Dark Signers show up along with their leader, which also includes her as well. With Carly's hood hanging over her face, neither Jack nor Yusei can recognize her. However Jack chases after her and manages to remove the hood to reveal her face. Carly's response simply is "If you want to hear the answer then come find me, my precious Jack." Carly waits for Jack at the place where the Hummingbird controller Tower resides. Upon his arrival, she surprises him by appearing on her own Duel Runner. She then finally tells him why and how she ended up being a Dark Signer. After that, as their Shadow Turbo Duel finally starts, she begins to attack him mercilessly as Jack at first is opposed to fight her, hence she´s able to degrade most of his life points. At the end, Jack was forced to stop as Carly then activates Prophecy of a Future King, the card that is actually the reason why she's fighting against him. When she chose it, Carly says she was able to understand many things, of why she was chosen to become a Dark Signer and what she would gain from their duel. With the card, she tries to make him believe that he lost the duel. Carly would save Jack by reviving him as a Dark Signer with her powers and then later when he became one, they were able to win the battle against the Signers. After that, he also became the "Dark King" of the new world, a world turned into hell where the two of them can rule as king and queen. However, as Carly tries to end the duel, Jack counters her monster's attack as he has snapped out from the illusion due to her old glasses. He claims that future is neither what Carly would want nor truly desire. As the duel continues, Jack is able to turn Carly back to her righteous self. However, once again the Envoy of the Underworld appears to intervene and ends up possessing Carly, thus the duel is forced to go on. Eventually she summons Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu and attacks Jack directly with it, though the latter is able to negate it. Jack eventually manages to turn the situation around by summoning Savior Demon Dragon. However, before he can attempt to end the duel in a tie, Carly manages to destroy Aslla Piscu thus losing the duel, and vanishes as Jack holds her in his arms. She tells Jack she loves him before she vanishes completely. Deck Carly owns a Fortune-Telling Deck, including the "Fortune Telling Witches". She uses this Deck to determine her future courses of action, which she does but fails miserably. As a Dark Signer, Carly uses "Fortune Ladies", who appear to be older, stronger, and more evil versions of her previous monsters. They have powerful effects when summoned or removed from the field, especially when combined with Carly's Field Spell Card, "Future Vision" and the effect of her" Earthbound Immortal", "Aslla piscu". Carly also uses a Deck for Turbo Duels. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters